The Royal Navy of Great Britain
Who We Are The British Royal Navy is the players' version of the Royal Navy, led by Matthew Blastshot. We are the good Royal Navy, who will not attack you without a reason. Members are chosen by him and the King of England. History The British Royal Navy was started by players of POTCO who wished to be Navy. After many arguments, one man named Sir Thomas Faye rose above the rest. In a battle between Royal Navy and Spanish privateers attempting to sink His Majesty's Fleet, Sir Thomas Faye commanded a small force of militia that boarded the Spanish flagship. He sunk the ship, with his team only come back in one piece, except for one poor sailor named Private Geoffrey Birmingham. Faye was given the highest honor any man could get. Leading the Royal Navy. Faye led faithfully for many years, until he grew old. When he went to the King of England, he requested a retirement. It was granted. Faye's children took over the Royal Navy. His son, Matthew Blastshot, led the English Privateers. Faye's other son, Henry, took charge of an elite force of sailors, who were constantly discovering new lands. When Captain Leon's reign began, Henry joined him. That was a big mistake. When Leon fell, and chaos erupted, they had to flee the Caribbean in hopes of staying alive. Another Royal Navy member was appointed by the King of England as the Commander in their absence. His name was Captain Ryan. When Matthew and Henry returned, they were outraged that their posts were not returned. Henry had thought ahead though, and reclaimed a post as the Commander of the English Privateers. Matthew was left jobless, until the king took pity on him. He appointed him Commander of His Majesty's Fleet. When Leon returned to the Caribbean, Ryan joined him immediately, and abandoned his post. It was given to Matthew. In 1744 the Royal Navy developed the Skyships. They are the most advanced weapons in the World. The Royal Navy has also began a Reform. Changing: Ranks, Uniforms and Personnel. Commanders First Lord of the Admiralty Matthew Faye I First Sea Lord Johnathan Goldtimbers Second Sea Lord Johnathan Francis O'Reilly Third Sea Lord Jackson Pistol Fourth Sea Lord Unfilled Officers Lord Admiral Robert Livingston Rear Admiral William Brawlmartin Members Captain Robert Maynard Ranks Non-Officer Lowest to Highest Sailor Cadet Able Seaman Second Class Able Seaman First Class Leading Rate Petty Officer Chief Petty Officer Marine Lance Corporal Officer Lowest to Highest Corporal Sergeant Ensign Warrant Officer Second Class Warrant Officer First Class Officer Cadet Midshipman Sub-Lieutenant Mate Lieutenant Lieutenant Commander Commander Captain Commodore Second Class Commodore First Class Commanding Officers Must pass test and applications (Must be Earned) Lowest to Highest Rear Admiral Admiral Admiral of the Fleet Lord Lord Admiral High Lord Admiral Head of Navy's Staff All Positions within the Staff are Filled Third Sea Lord(One) Second Sea Lord(One) First Sea Lord(One) Lord High Admiral/First Lord of the Admiralty(Head of the Navy) Uniforms Sailors Red Cap Swabbie Shirt Plain Cotton Highwaters Weapon of Choice: Flintlock Pistol, Rusty Cutlass Non-Officers High Wing Hat Evening Jacket Plain Linen Cotton Long Sleve Any Belt Plain Cotton Highwaters Boots of any kind Weapon of Choice:Any Bayonet, Any Cutlass Officers Admiral Hat Fleet Long Coat Dark Yellow Sack Vest Plain Linen Long Sleve Plain Cotten Highwaters Err No Name Weapon of Choice: Any Sabre, Any Pistol Motto Si vis pacem, para bellum '' ''If you wish for peace, prepare for war Videos thumb|450px|left|King's Men Badges RoyalNavyMedalOfHonor.jpg|The Royal Navy Medal of Honor Good Conduct Medal.jpg|Medal of Good Conduct Petty Officer Patch.jpg|Petty Officer Award Chief Petty Officer Patch.jpg|Chief Petty Officer Award Bunch of Medals.jpg|Many Small Badges Category:Governments Category:Royal Navy Category:Role-Play